An electronic device, for example an electronic book, can be equipped with a display module for displaying images, words and so on. The display module can be a transmission type display module or a reflection type display module. The transmission type display module can include a display panel, a light source positioned at a side of the display panel, a touch panel positioned at another side of the display panel, and a protective plate positioned on the touch panel. The reflection type display module can include a display panel, a light source and a light guide plate positioned on the display panel, a touch panel positioned on the light guide plate, and a protective plate positioned on the touch panel.